


You're on my heart just like a tattoo

by erinmathews13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, brief mentions of Niall/Zayn/Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinmathews13/pseuds/erinmathews13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a joke, then it wasn't and Harry got a new tattoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're on my heart just like a tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> basically it was all inspired by a picture set of Harry with a "L" written on his wrist/arm area, so I kind of expanded it. This is my first ever fan fiction, so I am getting used to writing, and that all, so I am terribly sorry, but practice makes perfect doesn't it?

It started off as a joke. It honestly did.

The lads were sitting around, trying to manage to relax before they were set to go on a tour. Realistically thinking, Harry couldn’t imagine they ever really expected to get a moments peace before something dramatic happened. Usually it was a rogue fan, one who managed to escape the bodyguards, make a whole hearted attempt to sprint to find them before being captured, detained, and removed.

The whole day so far had included ordering food, sprawling out on a couch, and talking.The conversation quickly turned to tattoos, current and future. “I’m probably planning on getting a few more,” Louis added, “You know, since they’re quite addicting, and look cool”

Harry saw his opportunity to joke about and threw in, “Yeah, me too. I was thinking of getting your name, Louis. On my arm” And after a pause he added, “Or my arse” 

As Niall, Liam, and Zayn broke into a series of giggles, each filling up the air of the room, Harry glanced over to meet his favorite pair of eyes. He always admired the color of Louis’ eyes. Blue and endless. Harry was worried that one day, he’d find himself drowning in them. 

Louis’ would swear he honestly attempted to roll his eyes at Harry, but the smile playing behind his lips betrayed him. Sure, the thought of his name being permanently marked on Harry’s skin had his heart threatening to beat out of his chest, but he couldn’t let Harry know. However, as Harry’s eyes darted down to his mouth, Louis couldn’t stop the smile spreading, threatening to split his face in half. Harry had that ability, to make Louis feel like his face was going to break from laughing or smiling so hard. But Louis was worried that one day, Harry might break him.

“Sorry love, but I don’t think a name as long as ‘Louis William Tomlinson’ is going to fit across your scrawny arms, or tiny arse.” 

“I don’t know, it could fit on my arm. I do have long arms and fingers”

Louis hoped the warmth he suddenly felt in his cheeks didn’t show. He always admired Harry for being all limbs and length. It suited him.

Suddenly, Louis had an idea. He grabbed he sharpie out of his back pocket, because pop stars always kept some sort of writing implement on his person, and shortened the distance between him and Harry. He immediately reached for his right arm, silencing Harry’s questioning look with a look that hopefully came off as “You trust me, don’t you?”

It must have worked, because Harry nodded in response. Louis uncapped the sharpie, and drew a small “L” where Harry’s wrist ended, and his hand began. 

“There you go. It’s less permanent than a tattoo. Takes up less space as well” Louis said while admiring his handiwork. He returned the sharpie to his back pocket and let go of the grip he had on Harry’s wrist. However, Harry placed his hand on Louis’ thigh, and whispered quietly, “I love it, Lou”

And just like that, everything felt wrong. Harry’s admission felt intimate, and Louis had to remind himself that he was with all of the boys, not just Harry. Only, he didn’t want to be in a room with four other people. He wanted to be alone with Harry, listening to him whisper things as though they were a secret meant only for his ears. The whole concept of space felt ridiculous to Louis. Was it necessary for anything else to exist but Harry, Harry, Harry. But being with all of the boys was the closest thing to tradition, and Louis could only squeeze Harry’s hand where it was still placed gently on his thigh.

“I’m glad, Curly”

“I’m going to keep it forever, you know?”

“Impossible love. It’s going to wash off.”

“Then I’ll re-write it. Day after day. Until the ink settles into my skin and becomes permanent.”

Louis searched for the humor behind Harry’s statement, but couldn’t find one. Instead, he looked into those impossible green eyes and found sincerity, and something unrecognizable. Louis had to look away, but quietly whispered, “Love, I think that’s how ink poisoning happens.”

Harry thinks for a moment, and leans in to whisper, “It’ll be part of me” into Louis’ ear.

As the goosebumps travel down his spine, Louis thinks, you’re part of me.

xx

Harry kept his promise. Not that Louis had any doubts, but it still surprised him when every day, sure enough, there was a small “L” standing out against the white of his skin.

Once pictures were taken, fans immediately started their theories. Louis swore it was a trending topic on Twitter for a week. There was something intimate about millions of people trying to guess something meant only for him and Harry. Luckily, a majority of the fans assumed Harry had forgotten his rights and his lefts, and being the comedian, had ironically drawn an L on his right arm. When Louis and Harry caught wind of that speculation, they began to feed into it. Louis making little comments on stage, or in interviews about Harry forgetting stage directions, and getting his lefts and rights confused. Harry would occasionally raise his right hand, and claim it to be his left hand. It was all in good humor, and it was safe.

With the tour in full swing, everyone found themselves more bone-tired than anticipated. Louis would tune out full conversations going on around him to try to remember to just breathe. He was becoming increasingly more annoyed and distressed with the lack of rest he constantly felt. Not to mention, he fucked up his knee, and the pain wasn’t helping his mood. To top it all off, Louis felt the distance between him and Harry grow with each passing day. But that was normal, and Louis was aware it would happen being on tour, but this time it felt different. He made snappy comments more frequently, flipping nearly everyone off, and giving the death stare on multiple occasions. He’d blame it on the stress of the tour, but really it was the lack of the curly haired boy in his life that distressed him more than anything.

xx

They finally get a day off a few weeks into the tour, and Louis couldn’t think of anything better than trying to remember what it felt like to be normal. Louis didn’t mind doing absolutely nothing, as long as he had Harry, or the lads, around him for company. Not that he’d admit it to anyone, but he missed being with Harry. He hadn’t felt as though he really had a free moment to just enjoy Harry since the tour began, and he never realized how much of his happiness depended on Harry’s presence. 

Without second thought, Louis sent a text saying “Come over to mine, i feel like watching a shitty movie xx” to Harry before changing into sweats, and an old t-shirt to crash in. Louis could hear his couch groan under his weight with how heavily he fell on it. His body sprawled on as many cushions as it could reach, and he closed his eyes. What felt like an eternity passed, and Louis could hear the door open, and a slight chuckle disturb the silence of the room. 

“Jesus Louis, do you think you could leave at least a cushion for me?” a familiar voice teased.

Louis doesn’t bother opening his eyes to flip Harry off, but suddenly his heart is beating too fast, and he needs to sit up before his chest explodes. 

“You alright there mate?” Harry questions, and Louis gets up and wraps him into a hug. Because that’s safe.

“Yeah, fine. I just missed you,” Louis whispers into Harry’s shoulder, “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever, which is weird because I see you all the time, but I don’t know”

Harry untangles himself from the hug, and tilts Louis’ chin to meet his eyes. Meeting his eyes, Harry says, “I’ve really missed you Louis.” Louis instantly recognizes the look in Harry’s eyes, and his chest tightens a bit. Louis’ can feel what might happen if the second draws on for a moment too long, and he can’t decide what he wants. 

Looking away from Harry’s green eyes, he looks at Harry’s wrists, which are now lightly rubbing circles into Louis’ jaw. Something is missing from his right wrist and it takes Louis a moment to remember the L wasn’t actually a tattoo, that it wasn’t permanent, and naturally it made sense Harry washed it off. Harry follows his gaze, and exhales slightly.

“Shit Lou, I have just been so tired ‘cause of the tour and all, I guess I forgot that I needed to go over it to keep it permanent. It just always felt, you know, like it was permanent. Like, we were permanent.”

Louis feels his eyes water before he can process the meaning of the words that escaped Harry’s mouth. If he hadn’t been looking straight at the younger boy, he wouldn’t have believed they had been said. 

“We are, Harry. A permanent thing. You’re stuck in my heart. Oh God, that sounds cheesy, but fuck it. You are. It’s frustrating, but you’re there and I don’t think I could get rid of you even if I wanted to. But I don’t, so you’re stuck there.”

Harry breaks into a shit eating grin, and says “I don’t think I mind that at all”

In one swift motion, Louis reaches into Harry’s back pocket, where he finds a sharpie he knew would be there, and smiles as he draws the L. Once he finished, he returns Harry’s marker and states, "Mine, Curly. You’re mine."

Harry returns his smile with a grin that looks too big for his face, and despite it making him look like an overgrown child, Louis is fond of it. Harry and his stupid too-big-for-his-face smile, that Louis is terribly, terribly fond of. Harry bites his lip to try to maintain his composure, and closes the distance between them, while quietly whispering "Always" against Louis’ lips.


End file.
